priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Stahl Sullivan
Lisa Stahl (born on March 19, 1965 in Miami, Florida, now known as Lisa Stahl-Sullivan) is an American Model, Actress, TV Hostess and Businesswoman. She is a former cheerleader for the Miami Dolphins as well as appearing as one of the three models on the short-lived syndicated, nighttime version of The Price is Right, hosted by Doug Davidson. Early Life, Modeling & Acting Career Born in Miami, Florida and a graduate of North Miami High School. She later became a cheerleader for the Miami Dolphins. Lisa then went on and blossomed her way into a successful modeling career throughout the 1980s and most of the 90s. In 1984, she was featured in the late George Michael music video Careless Whisper as the scorned girlfriend, escaping on a plane leaving Michael stranded at the harbour staring up at her, and pleading for her return. Aside from modeling, Lisa also blossomed as an accomplished TV and Movie actress. She played the role of Destiny Desimone on the David Hasselhoff hit series Baywatch and it's short-lived spin-off Baywatch Nights. As well as other guest starring roles on shows such as Murphy Brown, NYPD Blue, Married...With Children, and Ellen. Some of her movie credit include appearances in films such as Jerry Maguire with Tom Cruise, Heart Condition with Denzel Washington, Calendar Girl with Beverly Hills 90210 star Jason Priestley, and the Disney films The Thirteenth Year and Safety Patrol. Game Show Appearances In 1988, Stahl appeared as a contestant on the NBC Game Show Super Password, hosted by late Game Show emcee Bert Convy and later appeared as a contestant on the fifth pilot episode of the 1990s revival of Match Game, which was also hosted by Bert Convy. Lisa would return to the Game Show World in 1994 when she landed the job as one of the models on the newly syndicated, nighttime version of The Price is Right as the series made it's televised debut on (airdate) September 12, 1994 and was hosted by Doug Davidson (best known to Soap Opera Audiences as Paul Williams on The Young and The Restless). The show only lasted just 80 episodes as the unannounced final episode aired in that December with reruns continuing to air until the end of January 1995. The series was ultimately cancelled due to low ratings mainly due to falling victim to the OJ Simpson trial and the infamous high-speed chase on the Los Angeles freeway back in June 1994 as the major television networks and all media news outlets aired almost non-stop coverage of Simpson's trial, preempting several television programs, including the syndicated version of Price, in which on some networks, the show often found itself in late night time slots which ultimately killed the series. Also in the same year, Lisa became a model for the unsold lottery-themed game show pilot called Cash Tornado hosted by Jim Perry and was announced by the late Gene Wood which also used the set and theme song from Davidson's Price. Three years later after the cancellation of the Davidson nighttime version of The Price is Right, Lisa returned to the Game Show scene as she co-hosted alongside Michael Young on the Million Dollar Flamingo Fortune in Orlando, Florida. (The show featured then-future TPIR announcer Rich Fields as announcer.) Business & Current Career In the Business World, she runs Sullivan Studios, established in 1996 providing photographic services to the Los Angeles entertainment community. Clients have included Elton John, Prince, Mary J. Blige, Fugees, Pierce Brosnan, Rod Stewart, Jessica Simpson, and many others. Lisa was also FremantleMedia’s exclusive photographer for American Idol for at least four years. As of today, Lisa is actively on social media. She has her own twitter page and blog under the name "Lisalicious". Gallery Lisa_Stahl_Cash_Tornado_Pilot.png 0tnp_36.jpg 0tnp_108.jpg|Lisa: "Move over, Reba, cause I'm takin' over!" 0tnp_38.jpg|Steamin' mad Lisa 0tnp_84.jpg|Lisa as Mary Ann in a Gilligan's Island-related showcase skit. 0tnp_116.jpg 0tnp_107.jpg|Lisa with announcer Burton Richardson waving on the TV. lisa_swi.jpg npr001.jpg npr012.jpg npr033.jpg npr035.jpg Links Her Twitter Page Her Mommedy Blog Category:Models Category:People